my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jonagold Apple I
Jonagold Apple I is a male Earth pony, the father of Big McIntosh, Applejack and Apple Bloom, and a member of the Apple family. Personality There is no information about his personality. Skills Jonagold Apple must be a good farm worker. Relationships Family Love Interests Family Description in the Saga Background Soon after Apple Bloom was born, Jonagold and Buttercup went to Vanhoover to try to make amends to her father, Grand Pear, but he ignores them, causing them to go home. During the way, they are attacked by changelings, who are being led by their queen, but before they can be taken to their nest, Grogar appears and, after making the changelings go away, he takes Jonagold and Buttercup to Tambelon, forcing them to live there so he can tribute their fear and despair to the Lord of Chaos. The Island of Tambelon In "Arriving to Tambelon", he is attacked by an evil pony-creature, but he is saved by Applejack and her friends with the Elements of Harmony, runiting then with her daughter. In "The Stone Army", Applejack keeps a certain distance with her father, Jonagold Apple, as she tries to deal with the fact he is alive and demands him to tell her what happened. When he is taking her and her friends to a safe place, they are attacked by stone ponies. Fortunately, they are saved by Star who uses the lava nature to defeat the stone army and Scarlet Burn. Before being captured, Scarlet Burn tries to kill Applejack, only for Jonagold try to protect. This allows Applejack to make peace with her father. In "The Curse of Tambelon", Jonagold takes Applejack and the others to his house, where Buttercup is. After an happy reunion between Applejack and her mother, Jonagold and Buttercup tell everyone how they came to Tambelon and why they didn't return. In "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn", Jonagold, along with his wife, witness the meeting between the heroes about the two new-arrived Generals. In "The Diamond Sword", when Wild Pollen appears to Jonagold and the others, she summons more plants that allows her to subjugate them all until Blue, charged with power, destroys the plants and uses the Diamond Sword to defeat the witch. In "The Dormant General", Jonagold and the others hear, Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night tell about their mission. In "Hurt Spirit", Jonagold stays with Star and Moonlight, along with his wife and Thorax. In "The Plan is Enacted", Jonagold is with Star and Moonlight. In "A Tempestuous Will", he witnesses Moonlight getting her soul and pearl back and then she and Star going to the battle. In "The Power of the Original Light", he sees how the evil is defeated and the light returned to Tambelon. In "Back to Freedom", Jonagold and Buttercup decide to keep living in Tambelon, but go with their daughter back to Ponyville to meet their family again. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *before Bright Mac's appearance in the series, I had named Big Mac's son after the former's dad, being that the reason for he be named Jonagold in the Order & Chaos Saga. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family